Bloodstains
by vampire.lover458
Summary: All I wanted was a new job so I was able to pay of my rent. Just one simple job, for a simple person. Fate obviously had other idea's for me because I seemed to have ended up working for a bunch of complaining, and extremely hot, rock stars. Oh didn't I forget to mention they're vampires. Who would've guessed! Note the sarcasm.


I peered up at the dark grey sky thankful water droplets had not yet started to fall and splash all over me. It wouldn't be ideal to turn up to the job interview looking like a poor, shivering, wet dog. I needed this job more than anything. I had to pay next weeks apartment bill and I was 200 short. My mum had loaned me 100 out of kindness but it wasn't enough. If I didn't pay Mr. Webster would most likely kick my ass out. Not really something that I wanted.

I was a college student so I could've lived in the dorms but they had ran out of rooms so I was forced to buy myself an apartment. Not that I didn't mind. It was a much nicer place than the dorms and plus I got my own peaceful space.

I looked a my watch quickly and cursed. I was going to be late if I didn't hurry up and then I definitely would not have the job. I was lucky enough to be even be able to apply for it actually. My best friend, Bethy, recommended me to the place and I was instantly got myself a job application. The pay was extremely amazing, 1300 dollars a week!

Well, I guess that is an expected amount money to get when you'd worked for rock stars. Yep, rock stars. I was being interviewed to be an assistant for a band of four members. Assistant as in someone who brought them coffee and all that jazz. I had absolutely no idea what was the band was called which was kind of bad. Nor did I know the names of the band members or the number of them. Basically I was screwed. I just hoped they accepted me for my ability's and not my knowledge in this band.

My hands grew sweaty as I neared the place, it was a big modern like house. The outside walls were white and long, tall windows dotted across them. I wasted sleep just to actually find the address of this place online. It would've been easy if there weren't about 20 places that had the same name of this place. You'd think they would email in the address after I gave Bethy to hand it in but nooo.

I stepped towards the front gate that loomed high above me. A brick wall lay either side of it. I could see the entrance of the house behind the swirling- and rather intimidating-gates. I looked around awkwardly. How the hell did I get in?

My eyes caught sight a silver intercom on the side of the gate. Walked over to it I pressed the button. I hopped from one foot from the other (thank god I wasn't wearing heels) before someone answered.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A female voice asked in an annoyed voice.

"Umm..." I cleared my throat quickly. "My names Adalaide Kingsly, I'm here to be interviewed." My voice came out a bit wobbly from nerves.

"Oh, come right on in!" The females voice suddenly became cheery.

With a click the gates slowly opened and I stepped within. Gasping immediately as I looked around.

A medium sized car park streched out at the side of the house filled with cars and a white van. Next to the car park was a concrete building with large openings that had weak looking metal gates covering the passage flowers clung to the side of the house, growing upwards. Beyond the house I could see the clear blue sea and the dazzling rising sun breaking free between dark clouds.

I sighed in delight, this place really was amazing. I patted my blonde hair lightly making sure nothing was out of place before straighting my blouse and skirt. I hoped I looked alright. Bethy had brought the clothes for me. I always felt guilty when she did but she always scoffed and told me not to worry about it. Her father worked for a rich business company so I guessed I shouldn't but still I dread to think how much these clothes cost.

The double doors of the house opened wide to a woman with long red hair. She had a huge welcoming smile on her face, she looked about the same age as me which made me feel better. She was wearing a pale yellow summer dress and white ballet flats. She practically looked like the definition of adorable.

"Hey, there! I'm May, yes like the month, nice to meet you." She pushed me inside the house and closed the doors behind me. We were in all white hallway of some sorts. Two large plants were placed either side of the door and a desk sat to the side cluttered with paper work. The hallway stretched far.

"Are you available all day?" She asked suddenly and walked over to the gold and white desk before picking up a clipboard.

"Yeah, I-" I was abruptly cut off.

"Great! You're hired! Now here's your list of things to do. Everything is there. They're schedule for the day and ma-"

"Wait, what? I'm hired? Just like that?" I stared at her with shock, my eyes bulging from their sockets, my opened so wide I bet I could catch a fly.

"Just like that." She smiled brightly at me and passed me the clipboard into my hands.

I peered down to see a list of things, little squares on the right side and time on the left side. Wow, was this for real? Surely I must be dreaming? Unless I was suddenly going crazy, I mean being crazy did run in the family. Oh, god. I'm going to end up like Aunt Cassidy.

"Are you serious? Don't you, like, need to interview me?" It was taking time to compute if this was real and not a figment of my imagination.

"Nope," She chirped. "Now, come along! You have work to do. The boys are upstairs in a meeting at the moment so you have some time." May was walking fast ahead while I stood frozen at my feet. Oh, my god. This was real. I had a got the job just like that.

May stopped walking and looked back at me. "Come on!"

For a tiny person she sure was fast moving.I rushed ahead; catching up to her.

"Now, of course not everything on the list will be helpful, there are specific information about that boys that will help you drastically. So I have a little information pack on each of them to help you. After today you'll need to go home and revise and remember everything. What days won't you be available?" She spoke fast and I struggled to keep up with the words tumbling from her mouth.

"Erm, Monday, Tuesday, Thursday." I informed her. I had class those days.

May pondered for a second before clicking her tongue. "That should be fine but be aware you might be needed on those days for emergency."

I sighed. I was hoping that wouldn't happen but hey beggars can't be choosers, right?

I hadn't realised we had walked into a lounge area. I was to engrossed listening to May's instructions and shifting through the list which informed me that I finished working at 11:30pm...Jesus christ. I had to get up early tomorrow for class tomorrow!

I looked around the room quickly. The walls were white with a beautiful blue pattern crawling along it. Two white sofas where pushed against the wall, one of the left wall while the other the right underneath a glass staircase. In the middle was a glass table and in the left hand corner of the room there was a grand white piano while on the right there was two double doors. A couple of plants were placed around the room but other than that it was pretty plain. Also what was it with the colour white?

May walked over to the sofa under the stairs and patted the chair indicating she wanted me to sit down. I rushed over and sat getting myself comfortable.

"The boys should be finished in 15 minutes. If you want some coffee just go in there." She smiled fondly at me and pointed at the two double doors. Her blue eye's sparkling with kindness if that's even possible.

"Ah, thanks." I got up and walked towards it desperately needing caffeine in my system.

I felt so nervous, I swear my all of my organs were twisting and flipping inside of me. I was going to screw this up, wasn't I? What if I wasn't the kind of person they needed? Considering May didn't even interview me. And oh, my gosh I didn't even the any of the names of the band members! I could ask May but embarrassment filled me. Why the hell didn't I research this band?! Stupid idiot.

As I walked into the room I wasn't looking where I was going and walked into a small frame. Someone gasped. I looked up to see myself face to face with a woman, she had black hair, her face was completely flawless and her dark painted lips were twisted with disgust. Someone was in a sour mood.

"Who are you?" She snapped.

"Oh! I'm the new employee. Adalaide." I stuck my hand out and smiled. Not that I wanted to of course.

She looked at my hand like it was an alien before scoffing and barging right out of the room. Ah, gotta love those bitchy-I'm-better-than-you girls.

I grabbed myself a cup of coffee from a coffee machine before leaving the room. The little Miss-who-are-you sat on the opposite sofa from May. She was scowling at May in annoyance. From the looks of things this woman was hard to please.

She actually reminded me of Chloe Vitten from my class, who spent most of her time staring in to a compact mirror and pouting. I once joked that if she kept doing that her face would freeze like that and her reply was: Why would that be a bad thing?

May looked up at me and smiled. I noticed light ginger freckles showered her face and her small button nose which made her look younger than her age. People with freckles where just the cutest. I don' t think she would appreciate it if I squeezed her cheeks.

"This is Octavia." May gestured towards the scowling woman, Octavia.

Huh, the name suited her. Octavia scowled deeper and surprisingly the scowl didn't make her super model face look ugly. Her brown eyes were swirling with hatred which was a little rude but nothing I couldn't handle.

I looked away from her and took a long gulp from my drink. It was way to hot for my liking; I had to refrain myself from spitting it back into my cup, it wouldn't be very lady like (not that I cared).

I sat back down and noticed May was fiddling with the hem of her pale yellow dress; her knee jerking up and down. Was she nervous? I peered up at her face. She didn't look nervous, perhaps it was just a bad habit of some sorts.

"If you have any questions then I'll happily answer them." May told me breaking the silence in the room. Well sort of silence considering Octavia was slurping her coffee annoyingly loud. I had a feeling she was doing it on purpose.

"What time do I have to arrive here?" I asked.

"Oh! Before you leave I'll give you the working days schedule but the time is usually 6:30am." She stated with a little shrug.

6:30am was really early. I internally groaned. I was going to have to drag my half asleep corpse out of bed wasn't I?

"So, what happened to the last assistant?" I asked curiously. Obviously there had been someone before me.

Octavia scoffed into her drink, I could see the edge of her smirk. "You don't want to know." She mumbled into her cup. I titled my head out of confusion. Was it really that bad? I looked at May now with a worried face.

May looked panicky for a moment before she composed her face into a nervous smile. "What she means is that she did something bad, nothing to worry about though." She gave me a forced laugh before giving Octavia a pointed look.

Instantly I felt offended. Did May think I was dense or something? She was obviously not telling me the whole truth which made me more nervous. Just great.

Suddenly loud male chatter clouded the room. It was coming from upstairs. The voices got closer and Octavia and May got to their feet, May dragging me up with her. I had to stifle a scoff, they were rockstars not royalty.

Footsteps were heard. I was sweating so much and my stomach felt horrible, any second now I would end up puking all over the navy blue rug underneath my feet. Most fangirls probably felt the way I felt only difference I was nervous I was going to mess this job opportunity up. Keep it together, Adalaide, keep it together.

I took deep breathes and then finally the men that the voices belonged to were in the room. My eyes widened as I looked at them, they were all strikingly beautiful. I wasn't expecting that. There were five men, four of them the beautiful ones and one of them an old man whose hair seemed to he disappearing.

The closet one to me had shaggy blonde hair that was perfectly straight. He was walking towards Octavia's chair. He gave her a wink before slumping down into the chair. He had a strong jaw with stubble which gave him a rugged look. He was wearing a tan blazer with a plain white t-shirt. He golden brown eyes suddenly turned towards me and instantly grew confused.

"Whose is this?" He asked May; pointing a lazy finger at me, his voice was deep yet sweet at the same time.

Another one of the men walked to the sofa looking straight at me, he had bright blue hair that fell into his pale green eyes. His lips were a pale pink and looked extra pout-y. Unlike the blonde one he had shaved and his jaw was more square like. He was wearing tight leather pants and a light blue shirt which was open at the top. He too was looking at me confused.

"I don't remember you working here." He had a thick British accent, it sounded sexy the way he pronounced his words. I could see him being one of the fangirls favourites.

"She's the new assistant." May said to them, she sounded pleased with herself.

The blue haired groaned. "Kyler told you not to-"

"But I did, so stop complaining." She snapped at him not so politely.

The blonde haired one pulled himself from the couch and stuck out his hand towards me.

"Nice to meet you, the names Jack." He gave me a confident smirk as I took his hand. Instead of shaking it he placed a delicate kiss onto it surprising me immensely. My mouth opened into an 'o' shape as I looked at him. His golden eyes were looking at me intensely making me want to melt into them. The reminded me of honey and the colour of melted gold.

I internally shook my head. Everything about him screamed player. He was defiantly arrogant and had charm. I wasn't really fond of players but I guess underneath all that confidence there was a decent guy...Hopefully. I couldn't judge to harshly.

"Adalaide." My voice came out quietly causing him to grin.

"Beautiful name. This here is Tristan." He pointed his thumb at the blue haired one who was judging me with his eyes.

"Nice to me you." I mumbled to Tristan and he grunted in return. I had met the playboy and the anti-social one of the group so far. Two more to go.

Tristan walked over to Octavia and placed his hand on her lower back before whispering into her ear. Perhaps something was going on between them? I wouldn't be surprised, to be honest, that she had a thing for one of the boys.

Jack and May seemed to bickering softly to each other. I kind of felt lonely. The other two finally stopped talking to the old man who rushed off towards the room with the coffee. He had ignored me completely. I wonder who he was? Manger perhaps? I turned my head and peered between the gaps of the glass stairs and saw the other two.

They were silently talking to themselves. Wow, now I really did feel lonely. I couldn't see them clearly as they were both facing backwards. One had black hair while the other had white hair. And when I say white, I literally mean white. It wasn't blonde it was just white.

Suddenly the one with white hair turned abruptly so he was facing my direction, his dark eyes captured mine with a look of shock and interest. From the looks of things he had stopped talking in a middle of a sentence because the other guy turned round to face me. I turned quickly away not wanting to look as if I was spying on them.

"Who the fuck is this?" A husky voice snapped rudely.

"Oh, shit. You're so dead May." Jack mumbled. May's dead? What about me?

May turned towards the voice.

"This is-"

"Adalaide Kingsley, you're new employee." A surge of confidence ran through me. I looked straight at the voice and found that it was the dark haired one. He was giving me an intense glare but I refused to back down.

He had dark curly hair that fell into his dark blue eyes that reminded me of the midnight blue sky. His hair was shorter at the sides and longer at the top. He was defiantly taller than me, he wasn't big with muscles but he wasn't scrawny either, he was in the middle. His lips looked smooth like silk and his skin was pale-ish cream colour.

"Kyler, before you even complain, I hired her because you needed a new assistant." May had moved so she was standing closer to me.

"I said I didn't want another one." He growled in a low voice.

"Yeah, well, I don't care. I've hired her and she's not leaving."

The man, Kyler, glowered at May. I wouldn't be surprised he was probably planning her murder, probably even mine!

"Well, I'm not complaining." The white haired guy said, he was leaning against the back wall, his arms crossed over his chest. He looked similar to Kyler except his eye's were brown (practically black) and his nose was slightly crooked.

"Shut up, Ace." Kyler snapped and looked at the white haired one who put up his hands in surrender.

"Yes, oh great one." Ace did a mock bow towards Kyler.

Kyler turned back to me with a glare. He didn't want me here that was for sure. Bethy was so going to be murdered by me when I talk to her. Well that is, of course, depending if Kyler doesn't kill me first before I can even utter a word to Bethy.

The tension in the air was so thick you could've cut it with a knife. Not that I wanted a knife anywhere near the area at the exact moment; I fear Kyler might have used it to stab me a million and one times.

"Miss. Kingsly, you're fired."

Crap.

YES. IT IS I. I'M BACK. AND READY TO WRITE. I've been gone for half a year! Sorry, I haven't felt the need to write. I've been just doing a lot of planning stories.

For any of those who are readers of "Red" you'll be happy to know that I plan on writing it again! I'll try my best NOT to forget about it, pinky promise.

I posted this on wattpad as the user paigee459, so don't be alarmed if you think I copied it.

Well, anyways, New story! I missed my vampires :c I really hoped you liked this, it actually came to me in a dream and I liked the idea and I hope you do as well. Please tell me what you think! The vampire element appears very soon, don't worry.

Also I liked to state that every chapter I will ask a question and the one with the best chapter will get a chapter dedicated to them but for now DO YOU LIKE THE BOYS?!

AND I NEED A BANDNAME BUT I DON'T HAVE ONE. SUGGESTIONS?

Thanks for reading, love 458 xoxo


End file.
